red_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Crusade - Rise of Evil
Chapter 1: Fall of Sindara City. Sindara City was once a powerfull elven city ruled by Empress Sheba Tehlrial. it was founded before the First War of Azeroth hidden behind a magical shield north of kalimdor. This city was located on an island north of Raiga Empire when the magical shield began to fail and disappear the city became visable to all. This caught the attention of a Dark and sinister hybrid demon known as Empress Thia Darksun and her demons. A year after the shields fell a full scale siege fell upon the city as demon and other monsters creatures attacked the city. Empress Sheba Tehlrial called for support from ilan empire and Raiga empire but no support ever came knowing the city is overrun Empress Sheba tehlrial ordered all woman and children a safe passage to the boats to escape while the men stayed to defend there escape. Once safe the surviving men joined them on the boats and sailed to Bloodshine City to the south thinking she was Betrayed by her own family she prepered for any conflicked at her husbands city. Just as she and her men dock on the coast she sees the city half in Ruins and Raiga empire fighting the invanding WSE with the support of the remaining soldiers of the Sindara city and Bloodshine city the arms where able to reclaim most of there lands and half of there city. Once the city was stable Emperor Raiga Tehlrial tells Empress Sheba Tehlrial that he also requested support from Ilan empire but has got no response of any kind. Worried that about there son but disconnected from there homeworld of Argus they could only wait untill one of there portal's reopen. Chapter two: Rise of Dark Sindara Empire A year after the fall of Sindara city Empress Thia Darksun had begun rebuilding the city in her own demonic view corrupting survivors of the siege one year ago. upon failing to reconnect with OX located in Argus she set her eyes on south of Bloodshine city to gain more power. Her lust for power granted her to be able to create new monsters creatures or enslave powerful enemies into her own ranks the new powers she gained from Sindara city made the land corrupted and drawing more chaotic powers in hope to destroy Bloodshine city. she sent her forces south towards Bloodshine city but was held back by the combined forces of the remaining Sindara empire soldiers and Raiga empire soldiers. Angered by her forced unable to push forward into Bloodshine city she sent her daughter Alicia Darksun to the only remaining portal to Argus where she killed the guards and entered it where she met up with Lady Amrevosa " Mystery" Far'gora she agreed to form an alliance as they shared a common enemy the Tehlrial Dynasty she sent Alicia Darksun back to her mother stating that Lord Nupper Tehlrial himself had an artifact that allowed for the portal to be open on a larger scale. Empress Thia Darksun pleased with her daughters news about the alliance begin to create new monsters to prepare for a full scale assault on Bloodshine city waiting until the time is right to strike.